


Fallout Of The Family

by Jolyn09



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Episode: s01e22 The Last Crash of the Sunchaser!, Gen, The triplets realise how much they should have appreciated Donald, WeAllLoveDonald, jol's trashy writing, so here's some family fluff!, this episode made me cry, we need some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolyn09/pseuds/Jolyn09
Summary: Happens after the events of The Last Crash Of The Sunchaser showing different perspectives of how the characters are handling being apart from each other.





	Fallout Of The Family

Mrs Beakly and Webby sat by the sidewalk of the money bin, enjoying the wind on their feathers, as they stare at Scrooge's money bin. Mrs Beakly had decided that they would help the nephews on their moving out, before going for their 'vacation days'. Webby couldn't be more happier in helping the nephews, giving the chance to interect one last time.

The silence between them wasn't weird or awkward, but in fact, relaxing, a wonderful break from everything that had happened.  
Mrs Beakly knew Webby had been recently hurt by Scrooge's remark and the silence between them will help her calm down and let everything sink in.

"Granny?" Webby asked apprehensively, not expecting a response. To her surprise, Mrs Beakly, turned around, giving her a look that said 'Continue?'. "Do you think that…-", Webby put her hands together, nervous and scared to continue, "I'm not part of the family…?" Mrs Beakly sighed, knowing that she would ask that, even though both of them were with Scrooge longer than Donald or any of the nephews. "Webby, look at me." She commanded. Webby, immediately turned her head, and look at her Granny. "You have and will always be part of this family." "Then…why did Scrooge say…-" Webby sniffed, trying to hold her tears. She didn't want to look soft, even if Scrooge or the nephews weren't here. "Ignore what Scrooge said, he was just mad, in the heat of the moment. I'm sure he didn't mean it." Mrs Beakly explained, giving the chance for Webby to break down. Webby hugged her granny and sobbed, wetting Mrs Beakly's shirt. She reciprocate, not minding the wet spot her granddaughter was making. For once, in 10 years, Webby's hero was not Scrooge McDuck but in fact, her own grandmother. And currently, that's a good thing for both of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let's just go back to the marina…" Louie states bluntly, as the triplets entered the house boat, knocking down a flower pot that Donald had set up a while ago while doing so. Donald sigh, not only because that he had just set that up, but also because he saw this day coming. The secret of the triplets' mother could never be hidden forever, they were too curious and would find out one day. Donald picked up the peices of the broken flower pot, then entered the house boat, closing the door behind him.

As soon as he entered the triplets' room, he felt three familar figures hug him with snifts, one even wetting his sailor shirt. "Kids?" Donald asked, confused at what they were doing. "You were right Uncle Donald.." Louie admitted, in between sobs. 

Huey: We're sorry…- 

Dewey: For snooping around all the time and not listening to you.

Huey, Dewey and Louie: Thank you Uncle Donald, for everything.

Dewey: I'm sorry we never appreciated it..

"Aww kids, you don't have to thank me, all I wanted was to keep you all safe" Donald reassured the triplets, trying his best to reciprocate the hug. They were just kids who missed their mother greatly after all.

"You all want to move out of here immediately?" Donald asked, instantly getting a nod from all three of them at the same time. It was sad to see that the kids wanted to avoid part of their family, though they had every right to. "Alright, I have a place in mind, but we have to fix the houseboat first." Donald told the kids, and they immediately got up to pack the stuff needed.

Maybe the big reveal had caused the family to fall apart, but at least, they still have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe we all died from that episode, didn't we?


End file.
